


El armario

by DreamerStar



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-28 02:52:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5074657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerStar/pseuds/DreamerStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hay mañanas en las que Mary Margaret de despierta alarmada, con la cabeza llena y vacía. Entonces vuelve ha hacer limpieza en el armario, buscando algo que no sabe encontrar ni sabe que es.</p>
<p>Situado en un punto anterior a la primera temporada, antes de que Emma fuera a Storybrooke pero con la maldición ya echada. Esta inspirado en el capítulo en el que aparece el momento en el que Mary Margaret le da el libro a Henry y en la necesidad de ella de buscar algo en el armario.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El armario

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: ouat no me pertenece, es propiedad de sus creadores.
> 
> Nota: Situado en un punto anterior a la primera temporada, antes de que Emma fuera a Storybrooke pero con la maldición ya echada. Esta inspirado en el capítulo en el que aparece el momento en el que Mary Margaret le da el libro a Henry y en la necesidad de ella de buscar algo en el armario.

**El armario.**

 

Mary Margaret sabe que a veces tiene pesadillas, no sabe de que van ni que acontece en ellas pero está segura de que son pesadillas. Pesadillas, se dice, porque cada vez que despierta tiene el pecho oprimido y su vientre arde—como si estuviera desangrándose—y todo a su alrededor retumba y gimotea. Todo parece irreal a veces.

Tarda unos minutos—a veces hasta horas—en recomponerse, acurrucada en su cama con la vista fija en la oscuridad, tiritando y llorando lágrimas que no sabe porqué o por quién derrama. A veces, se dice, uno solo quiere llorar y llorar hasta que todo deje de pensar tanto.

Cuando ha logrado calmar sus nervios una voz—más parecida a un ruido—repiquetea sobre su cabeza y Mary Margaret sabe que necesita hacerlo otra vez. Así que se levanta de la cama y corre hacia el armario, abriéndolo de par en par para encontrar algo—seguramente algo para extinguir las pesadillas—.

Saca todo lo que tiene en el armario y lo alinea en filas desiguales sobre el suelo de su apartamento, buscando y buscando en el armario hasta que cada rincón de este está totalmente vació. Hasta que no queda absolutamente nada en él. Entonces Mary Margaret se siente frente al armario durante un tiempo indefinido, cerrando y abriendo las puertas a veces.

Pero nada cambia y Mary Margaret maldice lo estúpida que es a veces.

Y vuelve a guardar cada cosa en su sitio, cuidando cada rincón del armario y prometiéndose que no hará eso de nuevo. Es ridículo y aún así sabe—tanto como sabe que ama a los pájaros azules—que volverá a hacerlo.

Porque a veces siente que ese armario guarda un final feliz.

 

**Fin.**


End file.
